criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomber
Bombers are, as titled, people who use bombs in their attacks against people and/or locations. When they alternate their acts with "cooling-off periods", they are defined serial bombers. Typology and Motivations of Bombers/Serial Bombers #''Power Seeker - They are primarily motivated by the exertion of power through their acts. #''Mission-Oriented - ''They are thrilled by the act of constructing and placing the bomb, and come up with some overarching cause as an excuse. #''Technician - ''They are gratified by the elegance of the bomb design. #''Criminal Enterprise - ''They are extortionists or profit-oriented offenders. #''Dispute-caused - ''They are set in political, religious, racial, or labor disputes. #''Revenge - ''They set bomb for, as titled, revenge. #''Suicidal -'' They use bombs as a dramatic means of suicide. On Criminal Minds Bombers: *Season One **Randall Garner ("The Fisher King, Part 1" and "The Fisher King, Part 2") - A budding serial killer, stalker, hacker, one-time abductor, and one-time proxy killer who attempted to kill the BAU with a bomb, but only he died. *Season Two **Militant Islamic Society ("Lessons Learned") - A terrorist group who bombed a house, killing three. *Season Three **Francis Goehring ("Identity") - A serial killer, rapist, abductor, and one-time cop killer who blew up his car in an attempt to kill the police, killing one and himself in the process. *Season Four **Sam ("Mayhem") - A terrorist and cop killer working for the New York Terrorist Cell, and blew up an SUV to kill Kate Joyner. **Ben Abner ("Mayhem") - A terrorist, cop killer, and mass murderer working for the New York Terrorist Cell who strapped a bomb to an ambulance, but failed to kill anyone with it. *Season Four **Benjamin Cyrus ("Minimal Loss") - A cult leader, statutory rapist, and ephebophile who attempted to bomb a his own complex. A member of his cult ended up committing a suicide bombing instead. *Season Seven **Luke Dolan ("Dorado Falls") - A spree killer, one-time cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time abductor who intended to bomb the BAU Headquarters, but was talked down. **Randy Slade ("Painless") - A school shooter, bomber, and mass murderer who killed himself and ten others in a school suicide bombing after shooting three. *Season Eight **John Curtis ("The Replicator") - A "wound collector"-type serial killer, stalker, copycat, abductor, one-time poisoner, one-time cop killer-turned-proxy killer and hacker who attempted to kill the BAU in a bomb constructed of his own home. *Season Nine **Gulino's Soldiers ("The Return") - A collection of four teenagers tortured and hypnotized by Wayne Gulino, two members, Trevor Madison and Stephanie Lawford, both committed suicide bombings. *Season Ten **Nathan Chow ("Burn") - The accomplice of Justin Leu who intended to kill Justin, himself, and anyone else present in a bombing. **Allen Archer ("Hero Worship") - A mass murderer and copycat who bombed a coffee shop. *Season Eleven **Giuseppe Montolo ("The Job" and "Target Rich") - A prolific and international serial killer, hitman, gangster, and abductor who attempted to kill four people with a grenade glued to Al Eisenmund's hands. **The Virginia Anarchists ("The Storm") - A homegrown terrorist group that intended to carry out and unspecified bombing. *Season Thirteen **Josh Martin ("Ex Parte") - A killer and gangster who held a building hostage with bombs with several accomplices in an attempt to free his father Leonard Hagland from prison. Serial Bombers: *Season One **Adrian Bale ("Won't Get Fooled Again") - A cop killer, hacker, and one-time mass murderer who killed ten people, including six FBI agents. David Walker later copied Bale in his own serial bombings. *Season Two **Kenneth Roberts ("Empty Planet") - A spree killer who used pipe bombs to recreate events from a novel, which he believed contained prophecies. *Season Seven **Robert Adams ("Painless") - an "injustice collector"-type copycat of Randy Slade, and serial-turned-spree killer who was motivated by being discredited for looking Randy in the eye as well as being an outsider. **Matthew Downs ("Hit" and "Run") - A symphorophilic homegrown terrorist, hacker, serial killer, and mass murderer who was a member of The Face Cards, a terrorist group who bombed several banks. **Izzy Rogers ("Hit" and "Run") - An international and symphorophilic serial killer, thrill killer, assassin-turned-terrorist, bank robber, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time abductor who led The Face Cards, a terrorist group who bombed several banks. *Season Nine **Tivon Askari ("200") - A prolific and international torturer, serial killer, and abductor, who committed two bombings, one of which resulted in the death of JJ's unborn baby. *Season Ten **James Burke ("Hero Worship") - A "wound collector"-type budding serial killer, one-time school bomber, and arsonist whose bombings only killed one individual. The bombings being motivated by his high narcissism and the belief that he had been challenged. *Season Eleven **Sharon Mayford ("Entropy") - An international gangster, serial killer, one-time mass murderer, and hitwoman who carried out a hit for Brian Cochran, which led to the deaths of at least 173 people. *Season Thirteen **Jake Logan ("Killer App") - A serial-turned-spree killer, workplace shooter, mass murderer, one-time cop killer, and one-time abductor who bombed a school, killing 372 people, after mistaking it for a terrorist training camp. He also presumably carried out similar bombings before hand. Real World Real-life bombers: *The Symbionese Liberation Army ''(Attempted) *Erie Bank Robbery Conspirators *The Red Army Faction *Andrew Kehoe (Revenge; Suicidal) *Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold (Revenge; Suicidal) *Timothy McVeigh (Power Seeker; Mission-Oriented; Dispute-Caused; Revenge) Real-life serial bombers: *The London Bombers *Giuseppe Greco *Edgar Pearce (Power Seeker; Criminal Enterprise; Revenge) *Eric Rudolph (Mission-Oriented; Dispute-Caused) *George Metesky (Power Seeker; Mission-Oriented; Dispute-Caused; Revenge) *Luke Helder (Mission-Oriented; Suicidal) *Mark Hofmann (Criminal Enterprise) *Theodore Kaczynski (Power Seeker; Mission-Oriented; Dispute-Caused; Revenge) *Tamerlan and Dzhokhar Tsarnaev Category:Criminal Pathology